


Bedtime

by Sintina



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Go the F to Sleep, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Rivalry, We're Just Saiyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintina/pseuds/Sintina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta deals with a young Trunks- jealous of his toddler sister Bra- during every parent's favorite ritual: bedtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

For years, Trunks dragged his feet all the way to the gravity chamber, like his training was twenty pages of homework or something. It didn't help that Vegeta often tacked on hours of training as a punishment for various demi-Saiyan shenanigans. Now Trunks looked forward to it. Ever since Bra was born, sparring with Vegeta was the boy’s favorite time of day. His Saiyan blood wouldn’t allow him to admit the way he felt out loud. Instead, combat gave voice to his tangled thoughts; like father, like son. 

Punch: He’s too old for this.  
Block: His parents are so spoiling Bra.  
Kick: She takes up everyone’s time!  
Punch: Stuff wasn’t like this when he was a baby!  
Dodge: He’s seen pictures of himself alone with his mom.  
Kick: Dad’s never in any of Trunks' baby pictures.  
Punch: Now you can’t swipe a tablet or cell phone in this house without a thousand pics of Vegeta and Bra!  
Volley of fists: Damn it! He’s jealous of his sister! 

“That’s enough for you tonight. Go to bed or your mother will kill us both.”

“Aw! Dad! You’re staying up to train, right?!”

“Of course.”

“Then why can’t I?”

“Because you are a child and you have a bedtime.” Vegeta placed another broken bot in the pile for tomorrow’s repairs. Trunks hadn’t moved. “Are you going to disobey me by standing here a moment longer?” Trunks took a cautious step forward. He watched a vein in his father's forehead as it snaked down to square his shoulders and bow his chest: “Go upstairs. Tell your mother goodnight. And get to bed,” the venomous calm made his commands more terrifying. Trunks recognized that tone and huffed, spun on his heel and stomped for the door.

Looking back, he noticed his dad turned away and thought of a final revenge blow. Trunks smirked and shot into the air towards Vegeta. When his father threw up an arm to block, Trunks dove for the Saiyan’s midsection and enclosed it with all four limbs in a big hug! He squeezed against the Prince’s ribs and looked up at him:  
“I love you, Papa,” he chirped, knowing how uncomfortable this made his father. Vegeta was too flabbergasted to recognize this as a type of attack. He finally sighed against his inner strife, lightly returning the embrace.

\----------

Bulma lay in bed, knowing Vegeta wouldn’t be around for another few hours. Trunks wasn’t even up yet to kiss her goodnight. So, she had plenty of time. While waiting on her eldest to appear, knowing Bra was down for the count and sated on more milk than any human could consume, Bulma took the precious few moments of privacy to indulge herself in a bit of naughty web surfing. Maybe she’d still be awake when her husband shows up? Surprise him with some of that post-pregnancy passion he’s been so enjoying lately? Images flash and her cheeks flush. Can't get too carried away before Trunks comes upstairs to bed. Where is that little brat of hers? Without prompting, unmistakable sounds of writhing ecstasy blurted from her tablet like an air horn in a silent stadium. Her fingers scratched and fumbled for the mute, knowing Trunks would appear at this very second and leap on the bed to see what she was watching. Her heart raced in her throat as the damn thing finally shut up. Then she held her breath. One. Two. No crying from the room down the hall. Three. Her eyes darted to the door. No Trunks bursting in at the wrong moment. Whew. Sinking back into the mattress and headboard, the adrenaline come-down Bulma felt roiling over her was near-orgasmic. Not to say that was enough excitement for the world's most insatiable woman, her heart rate slowing to normal, she smiled as the now-silent video replayed on a loop.

\----------

“Thank you,” Vegeta said in a low voice, arm draped around his son’s back, “Now go to bed.”

“Yessir!” Trunks whooped releasing his father to dash from the gravity chamber… before the old man could figure out how his son just won the battle!  
Vegeta immediately increased the gravity and worked out his discomfort in Super Saiyan sweat.  
An hour or so later, his body begged for rest or death. After a fourth meal kitchen run for a few courses of microwaved leftovers, he climbed the stairs. At the top step, he saw Trunks padding down the hallway to his parents’ room. 

Vegeta was sick and tired of sharing his bed with two snoring, kicking, sprawling, sleepers every night. And that's when the toddler didn't make her way into the bed as well!

“Not tonight, Trunks,” he spoke in a normal tone, but the shock of hearing his father’s voice made Trunks jump some feet in the air, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling

“Dad! You’re already finished training? Usually I’m asleep when you come up!”

“I know,” he met Trunks in the center of the hall, halfway between their two bedrooms, “and if I try to move you out of my way, I risk waking both you and your mother.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Vegeta lied, “just not tonight. I’m too tired to wrestle with you and your mother for space in my own damn bed.” 

As Vegeta turned to go, a strangled:

“Dad!”

A pause and a patience-frayed: “What?”

“Can you sleep with me… in my room… then?”

“Your bed is half the size of ours, how does that solve my comfort problem?”

“There’d just be two of us and I’m way smaller than mom? Please! I’ll scrunch up really small!”

“This is asinine. You’re too old for this kind of thing.”

“Dad!” betrayal goaded Trunks’ bravery, “We’ve never done it before, so you’re making up for when I was young enough for it, alright?!”  
Vegeta didn’t miss the childish hatred in the boy’s voice.

“What is it with you lately?” 

“I don’t like sleeping alone," Trunks' groggy brain couldn't make something up. His words gushed out, too much milk pouring over a too small glass: "I miss you guys! I don’t see you during the day! Bra's all you ever do anymore. It didn't matter at first. But now it does. And at night, I guess you’re captive, so I take advantage."

“You’ve got that right." 

Vegeta's jaw calculated, a long exhale of defeated air strangled from his nostrils. And Trunks' lip quivered, thinking his father's statement another admonishment, but Vegeta began to walk towards him. Time to get this over with. Trunks' eyes exploded with gratitude. He turned and wheeled through his door as if the room contained a mountain of presents. 

Vegeta entered the child’s bedroom and surveyed the possibilities. In all likelihood, Trunks would fall asleep and Vegeta could get up and go to his wife as soon as possible. This seemed a small price to pay for the undying affection of a son. Or at least the short term adoration that would surely vanish as soon as the brat hit another jealous streak. He finally closed the door behind him.

Treating this like a slumber party, Trunks rushed to his closet, "I've got a bunch of really big bed-night shirts that might fit you!" pulling out a massive Capsule Corps tee shirt it made no sense for him to have,“You can wear this one!” 

Vegeta needed to shut this down quickly. “Get in bed and scrunch into this tiny ball you promised me so I can get some sleep.”

“You’re not going to change?”

“I usually sleep naked, you don’t want that do you?”

“EWWW! Gross!”

“Uh-huh. Another of my comforts denied when you sleep in bed with your mother and I.”

“That’s grodey. No wonder you guys get the cleaning bots in there so often!”

“Yes, something like that,” his father smirked.

Trunks leapt into his bed and onto his side, as small as he could make himself. He leaned on the very edge. Looking out over the expanse of leftover empty mattress, he was sure his father would have enough room.

Vegeta shook his head and wondered what madness brought him in here to entertain this child tonight. Perhaps it was that hug? He settled into bed on his back and draped an arm around Trunks so the fool wouldn’t fall backward trying so hard to make extra room. It was a curious scene. Vegeta’s blood pumped discomfort in his ears. Trunks stopped squirming at the surprise embrace from his father and made a gesture as though he nuzzled into it.

Vegeta huffed a laugh, realizing the boy’s ploy from earlier.

“That was a good one. A good attack. You caught me off guard and threw me out of my fighting stance. If you wanted to kill me with a knife in the ribs or a ki blast while you were hugging me, you might have.”

“Dad! That’s not cool!”

“You may not have intended it as a battle move, but it was. And a successful one.”

“I know!” Trunks smiled wide, “But not to kill you, geez!”

Vegeta shook his head and nestled himself into the bed further. There was hope for the boy, yet. 

\------------------

Bulma woke up alone. Seriously? She gives these two everything and they can’t even give her a good night’s sleep without waking up worried for their whereabouts?! Damn it, Trunks better not still be in the gravity chamber with Vegeta! She knew her baby needed quality time with his father these days, but there was no excuse for keeping the kid up until 2AM! Before going to look for them, she checked in on Bra. As expected, she was standing up in her crib and clung to the railing, waiting for Bulma. The little girl's wobbly knees bounced with joy above unsteady feet as Bulma walked in, until Bra's desire to reach for her mom with both hands caused her to fall back on her bottom. Bulma chuckled and scooped her up. 

"Yes, yes, love. Time for a diaper and a few dozen bottles, right?" Bulma yawned. She headed downstairs for her special synthesized milk machine. She'd been pumping her own milk and freezing it since before Bra was born. The milk-sicles then were primary ingredients in her super baby Bra miracle milk formulated for the needs of her little Saiyan Princess. Like a cappacino machine spraying out foam and perfectly portioned shots of espresso, the behemoth on their counter chugged out and sputtered half a dozen bottles of Bra's favorite liquid. Carrying and feeding Bra as she checked the gravity chamber and was surprised to find it empty, Bulma hiked Bra to one hip so she could ball her fist on the other and think.

A few minutes later, she looked in on her sleeping men, unbelieving.

She tiptoed into the room and molded herself on top of Vegeta, Bra sliding down to comfortably sprawl and snore in little hiccups atop her brother's head. Bulma rubbed her cheek against Vegeta's smelly shirt. He draped his other hand over her shoulders. 

As the sun cracked the horizon, Trunks suddenly awoke at his usual time, feeling like his bed was way too crowded. He was hot and sweaty from all the extra bodies and his knees and shoulders were cramped from wedging them in a ball all night. At his feet, draped over Vegeta's knees, he saw Bra. Once he spotted her, he was afraid to move. His parents would kill him if she started wailing.

'I can see what they mean now!' he thought. 'I can’t even listen to my music or play video games because I’m afraid I’m going to wake them up! Dang it!"

Meanwhile Bulma and Vegeta's thumbs lightly grazed one another's skin. Both of them could feel the other's chest suppressing hearty laughter. Revenge was oh so sweet!


End file.
